The present invention relates to a new and distinct Cornus Alba plant variety which was discovered by me as a naturally occurring sport in a controlled planting of Cornus Alba xe2x80x98Gouchaulbilxe2x80x99. The varietal denomination of this new variety is xe2x80x98CREAM CRACKERxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive foliage.
Asexual reproduction by vegetative cuttings of the new variety as performed in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands, shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Other known forms of asexual reproduction may be also used.
The new variety produces leaves with cream colored edges whereas the parent produces leaves with golden yellow color. The inside of leaves of xe2x80x98CREAM CRACKERxe2x80x99 are grey-green in contrast to merely green color of the parent. The overall appearance of the new variety is more vivid in contrast to the duller impression given by the parent.